shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacket Man
Introduction Jacket Man is a young ninja who works for The Middle Men. He was born into his occupation and trained to be a assassin since he first learned to walk. Jacket Man is actually his code name. His real name is Maximus Gladiatorum. His father is a marine captain and his mother is a agent of the world government. Both have fanatical belief in absolute justice and willingly gave there second son to the Middle Man organization. Appearance Despite being the age of twenty three Jacket Man looks like a tenager. This is due to his training. The assassination style he learned has a side affect of slowing aging. Jacket Man has blue black hair and big bright blue yes. he wears a navy blue jacket with a white undershit. Around his neck is a light blue tie. He wears a pair of light grey slacks and a pair of leather dress shoes. When Jacket Man does his jobs he almost never changes clothing. Most of the time he wears what he normally wears. This is due to him not being seen when he takes missions. Personality Jacket Man is a calm and collective person. He does not let his emotions get the best of him, but he does show them on his face. Most people see him as the mellow sort, but in truth he is simply a burning rage. There are several things that get under Jacket Man's skin. To wrap them all up into a pretty little bow it is the obstruction of justice. Jacket Man grew up under the teachins of Aku Soku Zan, Kill Evil Immediately. When he sees injustice it really gets under his skin. However Jacket Man will never act openly. He knows that all his actions should be covertly. Abilities and Powers Jacket Man is a ninja and not a warrior. This fact needs to be well known. Jacket Man will not defeat a well known pirate in a head to head fight. Brute force is not something he is skilled at. Jacket Man was trained to be quick, effective, and brutal. Swordsmenship Jacket Man fights with a combat knife. The knife his hidden on his leg and out of sight. Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are NOT 'from this wiki that are related to this page 'Help and Advice To create your new character. 1. COPY THE ENTIRE LAYOUT except the template above and the Help and Advice section. 2. PASTE INTO YOUR NEW PAGE Category:Ninja Category:Assassin Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:LordNoodle Final Pick